


Day 12 – Free form: Glowing waters

by rainofgrenades



Series: Sheith Month 2017 [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Pool Sex, Romance, Sheith Month 2017, free form, late post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainofgrenades/pseuds/rainofgrenades
Summary: He opened his eyes just to be freed from the embrace, his boyfriend getting rid of his own shirt and placing it on one of the rocks, and could do nothing but stare at the way the light touched Shiro’s skin, decorating his half-sunk chest, making every curve and crack stand out, muscles moving and arms tracing new glowing tracks in the water.Shiro was so gorgeous, so unfairly beautiful, standing there in front of him, as if unaware of the spell he was casting on a Keith completely lost in the view, that it almost hurt.





	Day 12 – Free form: Glowing waters

**Author's Note:**

> Late and not even trying anymore...I'll post all the fics someday, maybe  
> Fanarts for my #SheithMonth fics by: space-mull3t.tumblr.com

**K** eith knew they weren’t supposed to sneak out of the Castle like that; Keith knew the night was supposed to be a relaxing and safe time, everyone buried in their warm beds, resting in order to be ready for the next day of saving the universe; Keith knew no one was supposed to be far from the others, let alone the two of them together out on a newly discovered planet.  
  
Keith knew all of that, but the way Shiro was holding his hand made everything unimportant.  
The way Shiro kissed him back in the hall, whispering him to meet him out in five sent a shiver down his spine.  
And there he was, walking with Shiro towards the massive blue glow spreading to the sky, feet stopping their motion near huge rock walls to get his lover’s attention, to draw him near while silently asking to be pressed on the cold stone, and to taste him again and again, hunger growing with every touch of their lips.  
  
Anticipation burned in Keith, licking his own already swollen lips while following the Black Paladin and, when they passed the last rocks, the sudden view cut the breath out of their lungs for a long, magic moment.  
The lake wasn’t too wide, little waves running to the musk covered shores, but it was literally glowing in blue light: every crest, every line touching its surroundings was blindly pure neon light, gradually turning to the black deep water at the center of it in several shades of blue.  
Its effect hit hard, more than it did when they analyzed the lake during the day, with Pidge and Allura gladly stating the bioluminescent organisms living in it weren’t harmful at all: they only glowed at the touch like some wicked alien-like fluid. And, to make it all better, the atmosphere was resembling the one they had on Earth, oxygen and gasses balanced perfectly for human bodies.  
  
It was just like during the old days, during those late night swims in the pool. It was forbidden, it was romantic, it was weird, it was perfect.  
  
The laugh escaping Keith’s mouth at being lifted was so happy he almost didn’t recognize himself, Shiro joining him in that hushed, amused way of his while moving into the water, and Keith let his head fall back, staring at the thousands of stars over their heads, before lifting to kiss Shiro’s neck until cool water reached his skin. Shiro was sitting, he could understand it with his eyes shut, tongue slowly tracing every shape of Shiro’s throat, and they gradually sank in the water, shivers running all over Keith.  
  
He opened his eyes just to be freed from the embrace, his boyfriend getting rid of his own shirt and placing it on one of the rocks, and could do nothing but stare at the way the light touched Shiro’s skin, decorating his half-sunk chest, making every curve and crack stand out, muscles moving and arms tracing new glowing tracks in the water.  
  
Shiro was so gorgeous, so unfairly beautiful, standing there in front of him, as if unaware of the spell he was casting on a Keith completely lost in the view, that it almost _hurt_.  
Shiro didn’t let him on his own for too long, though: after a moment, his strong arms were already pulling Keith towards him, helping him in getting out of his wet shirt too, chest colliding as well as their lips.  
  
Keith watched as his own arms got engulfed by the glow, submerging to reach his lover’s waist and pull his remaining clothes down and then gracefully tracing the defined ass with his digits, stealing a noise out of Shiro’s lungs in moving to the front, indexes caressing the strong V defining Shiro’s hips.  
Their shared breaths were already running fast, Shiro’s fingers lost in Keith’s dark hair, and it didn’t take long before the younger got trapped in another hug, Shiro’s teeth closing on his shoulder and dragging him on his body, broad shoulders colliding with the soft musk on the rock. The way in which Shiro’s hands slid under his waistband, grabbing his ass and whispering him to get naked made Keith’s guts shake, and he obeyed while making sure Shiro was doing the same. The organisms were only floating on the surface, but the light spread well, skin gloriously showing under the clear water.  
  
“You’re so much, Keith” Shiro’s words startled him, used to the long lack of actual words they mutely agreed since leaving the Castle, like if they were worried someone could hear them. But Shiro’s voice was low, full of promises and sweetness, and Keith couldn’t prevent himself from close his legs around his lover’s bare hips.  
“So beautiful”  
  
When Shiro’s fingers closed again on his ass, Keith kissed him; when those fingers moved towards his entrance, he meowed on Shiro’s lips; when the fingers finally reached _inside_ him, Keith melt on his boyfriend’s shoulder.  
  
Shiro knew how to work him, Shiro knew how to make him _beg_ for more, and Keith begged, soft bites and thrusts as silent requests for what they both wanted.  
  
Shiro always listened to him, and this night wasn’t different from the others. Shiro always cared for him, and he did it again when Keith called. Shiro was made for fuck him and love him right, and Keith was more sure of it than ever while skilled fingers got replaced from a warm, goddamn hard dick. He literally sank on it, letting his head fall back, mouth open in sounds no one except Shiro could hear. It was easier than in the Castle. It was better. It was _hotter_.  
  
The feeling of Shiro getting rhythmically in and outside him filled his guts, the stunning view filled his eyes, and the knowledge of being loved filled his brain. The blue glow almost faded in a blinding light, in contrast with the darkness of the night sky, when Shiro reached the perfect spot. And the light burned brighter as he kept reaching it, again and again, so deep in Keith that the boy thought he was going to reach his heart.  
  
His voice grew louder, his back arched, and his nails scratched deep, until the orgasm hit him, leaving him glowing from the inside out. Shiro whispered something, something that, tongues now slowly intertwining, tasted like an “I love you”.  
  
And Keith loved him too, a smile pressing on his lover’s lips until he felt Shiro lifting him again to place his back on his chest, strong, scarred arms closing around him with two blue circles around the biceps. Keith’s wet head fell on Shiro’s shoulder again, eyes lost in the wonderful, unusual show.  
  
Blue had always been a cold colour, but all that light felt so warm to him…  
  
“I love you”  
  
Shiro’s mouth was soft on his temple, as if sealing Keith’s words with a kiss, and Keith shut his eyes, bathing in warm water and sweet feelings.  
  
“So do I, babe” Shiro’s chest moved with his deep breath, and Keith snuggled closer to him, both forgiving of the not so far Castle.  
“And I always will do.”  
  
Since that night love tasted like blue glowing water whispering promises, to Keith.


End file.
